


Fantastic Deals and How to Bind Them

by BellatrixDraven



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Confusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixDraven/pseuds/BellatrixDraven
Summary: After a small mishap, Newt Scamander finds himself bodyswapped with the King of Hell. There's no knowing when he'll get his real body back, much less his suitcase and wand. Until then, he's got to keep Hell under control, manage a lot of crossroad deals, and keep the Winchesters from burning him alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Snap. The sound was clear and crisp, and gave Newt just enough time to blink in confusion. The next thing he knew, he was in a slightly shorter, definitely stockier body, in a pressed black suit instead of his warm blue cloak.

“Alright, just for the record, that was rude.” Even his voice was different. Rougher. Different accent. He touched his throat, the skin was different. He had stubble, possibly almost a beard. Everything felt wrong.

“Hello darling, it’s me, the King of Hell. There’s not a lot of niceties.” That was his voice- how the hell-

“Put us back in the right bodies.” 

“Don’t think I will. Not right now, I’ve got so much exploring to do in your suitcase. And I’ve needed a vacation. Perhaps this is just what I need.”

“At least give me the bowtruckle.”

“The what?”

“The plant crawling up my collar, come on.” Newt reached out his hand to pick up his friend, only to be smacked away by the intruder in his body.

“Don’t think so lovely. Now, you’re going to pretend to be me for a while. Crowley, King of Hell. Don’t mess up too much, you’ll get your body and suitcase back in the exact condition it is now. If not, well, we’ll have to make sure you don’t make any mistakes. Ta-ta,” he waggled his fingers and disappeared with another snap. 

Newt felt his stomach sinking, but decided to go with whatever Crowley had said. The sooner he got back in his body, the better. 

-


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley was enjoying his new body. Tall, lean, and attractive in an odd way. It would make it much easier to get things, to spy on the Winchester brothers, to do anything he wanted.   
The plant on his shoulder was rather irritating though. He shifted violently, hoping to drop the, what was it, a bowtruckle? It clung on though, as if it were rooted to him. Crowley gave up and decided to search his pockets for any sort of fun little trinket.  
Useless coins, scraps of parchment and a chewed on quill were found, along with three different colored balls of lint. And then, he discovered, there was a wand.  
"Oh, this will be fun." He grinned, turning it over in his hands. "Now, to find some spells to wreak havoc with." He thought for a moment, figuring out different Latin phrases before settling on one. He gripped the wand tightly, pointed at one of parchment fragments and whispered. "Incendio."  
The parchment erupted into flame, hot next to his skin. With a wave, the fire vanished, and Crowley grinned again, wide and showing all his teeth.  
"Lovely." He put the wand away, and looked up at the sky, an odd pale blue more like an eggshell than a proper blue. "Time to see what Mr Scamander is usually up to, and how things can go terribly, terribly wrong."


End file.
